Nezexis
Nezexis, also known as the "Countess of Calamity", is an hyper-omnipotent being and the creator of the end of things in the various realities and multiverse. Although it has no form or gender, Nezexis is typically referred to as a "she" (hence, the nickname); though the origin of this is lost to time. Nezexis is responsible for the end of all things. Although, this relates to the lives of living creatures, this also refers to things as important as the laws of physics. Without the Countess the atoms that make everything up would not retain a static shape. There also would not be gravity in that nothing would be bound by its laws. Beginning of the End Creation It is widely accepted that Onset created Nezexis; who in turn, brought and ending to him. The "Creation Myth" as it has been named is a highly debatable topic among non-humans believers and as they question why a hyper-omnipotent being like Onset would create something that would limit his powers and why he could not "create an end". One argument was that she was an unforeseen side effect of his powers. The only agreeable topic is that both are required for the universe to exists as when reality was created by Onset, Nezexis ended it. The serendipitous action would set boundaries and give rise to the laws that govern the cosmos. This was the start of an eternal rivalry that would lay the foundation for the laws of all of reality where Onset would create something (anything from a universe to a spoken word) and Nezexis would give it an ending so it could not continue forever. Modern Influence Religion Many religions have spawned to worship the various Gods (real or imaginary) but none as numerous as those who worship Nezexis. Religions exist through many realities and universes that praise the Countess for her powers while others scorn her. Negative Image People tend to blame Nezexis for tragedy and death and is typically depicted as an Emerald Demon or queen. Much like the Satanists of Earth, Nezexists are seen as evil cults (a claim which they adamatly deny) while malicious beings draw from unhallowed magic; causing a sinister green glow thought to be the very essence of the Countess. Positive Image There are many beings that believe Nezexis is a benevolent God who brings about the end to wars, diseases, and other tragic events in the world or universe they live in. Everything from the end of a sentence to the end of a world is thought to be a blessing gifted by the Countess herself. This is the origin to her nickname "Mother of Balance". Proof of Existance It has been long debated throughout various worlds and dimensions if a being with the power of Nezexis could exist. As quoted by Axelinor: "The laws that govern the cosmos are not without fault, but they are without an overwatch." For countless millennia beings have tried to proof the existence of a "God Above Gods" to no avail. Having a formless ''body ''there is no definitive way to prove if what you are seeing is the Countess. Critics say this is proof there is no Nezexis. Counter-arguments say the proof that we have physical laws and our atoms can stay in one place is proof of existence. Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Powerful Beings Category:Strongest Beings